


Fun Time in the Ascendant Plane

by fireinthered



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Teasing, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Relationships: Female Guardian/Zulmak (Destiny)
Kudos: 1





	Fun Time in the Ascendant Plane

After the overwhelming success of their previous experiment, Zulmak was already preparing for more experiments with Piper. This time, Zulmak had pre-prepared a new area this time for their alone time. He was a man of his word, especially with what he had planned this time. Surely, Piper would like this surprise. 

A Jerry with a taped note on his head ran into Zulmak’s leg as he was mentally planning, as well as watching the newborn Jerry’s. He had gotten used to calling them Jerry’s no thanks to Piper. Picking up the trashing Jerry to read the note, it was unsurprisingly from the sisters below. 

Can you stay with the baby Thralls tonight? We saw a Thrall near our bedroom earlier, and we think he was one of the newer ones that fell from above. 

This was the worst time for him to be requested to watch the Jerry's even more than he already had been. He had already told Piper to come over and no doubt was already on her way, he was going to have to make some changes to his plans so his plans, which to him were far more important, were not halted by newborns. Scooping all of the newborn Jerry’s up into his hands, he went into his ascendant plane. 

It took a bit more than he thought it would, but he set up a small enclosure for them nearby, so they were still in eyesight. He added a messy top over the enclosure so they couldn’t climb out, better yet it also made them quiet because he made that a feature. He didn’t want to hear the screams of infants while pleasing Piper. That was just his opinion. Staring at the thrashing Thrall, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea to add a Knight as well to watch them, so he wouldn’t be as distracted. 

Opening a door back to Heresy, he picked up the first Knight he saw who wasn’t already busy doing something else and brought him into the Ascendant plane. Zulmak placed the knight in front of the Jerry enclosure as if he was a figurine. The Knight was very confused but understood immediately seeing the Jerry’s, he knew his job was to stand here. Zulmak shrank down to his Piper-accustomed size to double-check around the newly made area he had made just for this. 

Looking back at the now on duty Knight, he should probably warn him about what he was about to see which was going to be unavoidable for him at this point. Piper was going to be arriving at any minute now, so he’d have to explain quickly. “I need you to watch the newborns.” Zulmak gestured to the newborns as one of he Jerry’s were gnawing on the enclosure. The Knight nodded. “I get that part, but... Um, why are we in the Ascendant plane? Are Guardians coming or something?” Zulmak had no excuse for this Knight. “Piper is coming over and...We're going to have personal time here, but the sister’s requested I watch the newborns so now you’re doing that. While, Piper, and I will be over there.” He pointed at the makeshift area identical to the Pit. “And we will be…” He had no idea how old this Knight was, was this even appropriate for him to see? “Mating? Ah, okay. I’ll be quiet.” The Knight shrugged, it wasn’t that big of a deal for them.  
Zulmak could only nod, he wanted this conversation to end. Piper arrived in the Pit and as usual, the Jerry’s, as well as the Knights, ran to her to greet her. After completing a Raid with her new clan seeing this welcoming party made her very happy. Zulmak from his ascendant plane could hear the happy sounds of the hive, which definitely meant that Piper had arrived. Basically fumbling out of his ascendant plane because he was in too much a hurry, he greeted Piper as well. Zulmak stepped over the Jerry’s to get closer to pick up Piper. “I have a surprise for you in the ascendant plane.” Zulmak was easily far too happy about this. Piper could tell how eager Zulmak was, and remembered what happened last time it was both concerning and equally exciting. “Oh?” 

Gently stepping over the Jerry's, he carried Piper into his Ascendant plane, which adjusted his size and he was now holding Piper bridal style. Looking around, the setting was identical to the Pit arena, was he planning a fight of some sort, maybe? He carried Piper over to the center of the arena. “I was planning on keeping my word of what I said before if you remember. I know last time you..Passed out.” Piper did remember a lot of what Zulmak said, but majority of it was his flirts so what he was currently referring to she had no idea. 

Zulmak gently sat Piper on the rim of the crystal he was honestly at this point really sick of protecting but, he knew he could never say that out loud to anyone or rumors would spread. Piper could feel her face heating up, most likely from her blushing and or in general just Zulmak being literally made of lava on the inside. Zulmak was always one who was well educated on foreplay, he made sure of it because he didn’t want to hurt Piper. Without explaining anything else, he gently kissed Piper’s forehead and continued to kiss her down her face, lingering around her neck to make her neck even more covered in purple hickeys than what she came with. 

Zulmak stopped kissing once his face reached the beginning of her clothes. Zulmak looked up at Piper whose eyes were already closed from the kissing. Zulmak took this opportunity to bite the hem of her collar and pull it away enough from her skin for it not to burn her but also close enough for her to feel the heat as well. Piper was actually pretty impressed with this way he undressed her. Harmless as well as really efficient but, her clothes were now burned to a crisp. Good thing this was just her backup outfit she was only wearing because of the hickies and not her favorite robe. 

Zulmak continued to kiss down Piper’s body, making sure his temperature was hot enough to leave marks but not to hurt her. As Zulmak got lower on Piper’s body, he knelt in front of her and spread her legs to kiss down each of her thighs. Piper moaned softly as he kissed down the inside of her thighs. 

The Knight didn’t know whether he was supposed to be watching this happen in front of him, or was he supposed to turn around? It was a little uncomforting to see Piper take off her armor, he didn’t know that wasn’t her exoskeleton. Glancing at the new Thralls, half of them were just bumping into each other while a couple were gnawing at the cage. Do they just never sleep? At least none of them were Cursed. A loud moan from Piper surprised the Knight and he turned his head back around. 

Zulmak had quite forcefully tore Piper’s underwear off. Was it an accident for them to tear and then burn into tiny ashes? No. No, it wasn’t. Zulmak lifted Piper’s legs onto his shoulders, so he’d have easier access to what he was considering his dessert. He’d already eaten dinner before Piper arrived, and dessert was far more fitting a name.

Piper couldn’t help but look down at Zulmak in between her legs, this was definitely one of those moments when you take a mental picture to forever remember. Piper crossed her legs behind Zulmak’s to make herself more comfortable. Zulmak teasingly moved his face close to his meal, but didn’t touch Piper. He looked up at Piper, examining her to see if she was trying to move things along. Piper was far too embarrassed to look down at Zulmak, she knew he liked to pause to see if she would start begging for him to continue. And usually, she would. Like, who could actually manage to be in such a position for so long? 

“What are the special words?” Zulmak pulled PIper closer to him by her hips. “W-What do you mean?” Piper knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but did she have it in her to say it? Yes, she did; but she didn’t want to beg. Zulamk kept silent as he looked up at Piper, his breath could still be felt. Piper felt her face begin to heat up as she locked eyes with him.

“P-Please continue…D-Daddy...Please devour me.” 

A strong shiver of pleasure went straight to Zulmak’s dick, making his medium orange glow flare up. If they weren’t in the ascendant plane Piper would’ve been a pile of ashes right now. “As malok requests~.” Zulmak researched human pleasure endlessly for this day, he had memorized all of the spots that desired the most pleasure. 

He began to give attention to her clit, which from previous activities he had already known was a tender spot for her when treated properly. Zulmak lightly licked around her clit, making sure no side was left untouched by his mouth. Piper never had words to explain the way Zulmak’s tongue felt down there. The best way she could describe it was as if a heating pad was able to give oral; it didn’t hurt but it was interesting. 

Licking lower, Piper jumped slightly when she felt his tongue graze her opening. Responding to her jump, Zulmak made sure to lap over her opening a few more times, every other time returning attention to her clit, which was already swollen from pleasure. To Zulmak, Piper’s taste was so unique to him, nothing the hive had ever tasted...He couldn't properly describe it at this time, but he enjoyed it. 

Zulmak knew Piper enjoyed when he “tongue-fucked” her, she was too embarrassed to ever admit it, but her loud moans as he proceeded to do so after he foreplay said otherwise. Zulmak adjusted his position as he sat up, pulling Piper to his mouth, her now upside down clinging to his neck with her legs. “Relax, malok.” Zulmak held Piper by the waist as he held her close to his mouth as he possibly could. Piper was surprised to be being held like this, but as soon she felt his warm tongue teasingly slowly start to enter her, she understood the angle. Zulmak bottoming out his tongue into Piper made her moan loudly, feeling the warm tingle on her G-Spot. Zulmak began to slowly thrust into Piper with his tongue, while using a finger to still gently rub her clit. 

At this point, the Knight really couldn’t look away. Is this how mating always went or was this something different? This isn’t what he learned, but he was willing to observe and learn from afar. It was quite interesting. A mediocre clunking of skulls together knocked him back to reality, looking down the Thrall pen most had fallen asleep except for two who were brawling. He sighed at the Thralls, he can’t believe he was one of those once. 

Piper was drowning in pleasure at this point. She didn’t know if it was the blood to her head or her oncoming orgasm, but her mind couldn’t think straight besides moaning and gibberish with daddy thrown in here and there. Piper felt her orgasm rising faster and faster and all she could do was tighten her grip around Zulmak’s head with her thighs to give him some sort of warning to pull out. After a few squeezes Zulmak finally understood and pulled his tongue out and gave extra attention to her clit until she came. Zulmak knew that it wasn’t required to clean her up afterwards, but he enjoyed licking every last drop of cum off of Piper’s body. 

As Piper calmed down from her orgasm high, and was also set back down in front of the crystal; all she could do is dopey smile at Zulmak in a gaze. “Sorry for burning your outfit, again. It’s an in the moment habit.” Zulmak picked up Piper bridal style as her legs were still tingling from pleasure. “It’s fine, it was a throw away outfit anyway.” Piper laid her head against Zulmak’s chest. 

Out of nowhere like a flying brick, Zulmak suddenly remembered about the Thrall he was supposed to be watching as well as the Knight he posted as guard there. At the speed of which he turned his head and made contact with the Knight made the Knight jump as well as stand straighter. Walking over with Piper, Piper was confused right away. 

“Why is there a Knight here?” Piper covered herself the best she could. “You see, I was requested to...Um, watch the newborns after I had already invited you over and I gave my responsibility to them instead because I wanted to spend time with you.” If Zulmak could shy hands, he would. But it wasn’t worth dropping Piper for that. The Knight bowed in full respect. “I won’t tell anyone about what I saw.” Both Zulmak and Piper were silent momentarily. 

“You watched?” Zulmak spoke first, in a questioning tone. The Knight silently nodded as a response. “How...Much did you watch?” The Knight hesitated to answer in fear he’d get in trouble. Was he not supposed to look? “...Most of it.” Piper groaned and covered her face, embarrassed. It could’ve been worse though, but still. Zulmak sighed, he didn’t want to punish the Knight for a stupid reason like this. “Next time, if there is one with you here...Ask if you can watch next time.” Zulmak gave the Knight a slight bonk. Looking down to Piper in his arms, he smiled. “Ready to go home and cuddle?”


End file.
